<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stephanie and Tim: That One Nerd; And His Friend Can Come Too by AceofEnder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859850">Stephanie and Tim: That One Nerd; And His Friend Can Come Too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofEnder/pseuds/AceofEnder'>AceofEnder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draw four cowards, Uno is evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofEnder/pseuds/AceofEnder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“BECAUSE IT’S MY CARD TIM!” She yelled at him, holding her middle finger up to both him and Jason, who was currently cooking something in the kitchen.   <br/>Or the one where Tim and Steph play UNO</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stephanie Brown &amp; Tim Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stephanie and Tim: That One Nerd; And His Friend Can Come Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I DON’T WRITE ABOUT STEPH MUCH SO HAVEN’T EXPERIMENTED WITH HER, SORRY IF IT’S BAD! ALSO LIKE HAVING THEM AS DORKY FRIENDS (Not they way my Cass and Tim are) SO IF YOU’RE LOOKING FOR ROMANCE SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU CAN REQUEST SOME FLUFF WITH THEM IF YOU’D LIKE! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Timothy Jackson Drake. Give it back right now.”  Stephanie glared at Tim with her hand out over the table, a look of contempt on her face. “No way, why would I do that?” He snickered at her quietly, feeling happier and more mischievous than usual. Her eye twitched before she slammed her hands on the table, her hand of cards flying through the air to the floor. “BECAUSE IT’S MY CARD TIM!” She yelled at him, holding her middle finger up to both him and Jason, who was currently cooking something in the kitchen.  </p><p>“Hey, what did I do?” Jason threw his hands up innocently.  Stephanie’s eyes snapped over to Jason accusingly “You. Encouraged. Him.” She spoke bitterly, watching him not even try to keep himself from laughing.  Jason set the bowl and whisk in his hands down on the counter, before covering his face with his hands and laughing so hard he started to tear up.  “I’m sorry Stephie-“ She cut him off “Oh don’t even Jay.”  He continued “I’m sorry Stephie  but this is funny, you’re so overly dramatic about this.”  She looked appalled at his obviously false statement. “JASON PETER TODD HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS!” She yelled while pointing a finger at him dramatically.  </p><p>“Isn’t your fight with me?” Tim grinned at her.  She stared at him, going back and forth between him and the card in his hand.  Until she attempted to leap across the table and snatch it from his hand.  Unfortunately for her, he backed away, and she fell on the ground.  He sprinted off after sticking his tongue out at her, Stephanie quickly scrambled to her feet and started running after him.  </p><p>Four hours prior.  “Hey Tim, wanna play Uno with me?” She grinned at him suspiciously, holding up a deck of brightly colored cards.  He gave her a smile and nodded “Sure!”  Stephanie’s jaw dropped and she stared at him momentarily, before excitedly asking “Really? Soft, quiet, Tim Drake is going to grace me with his presence to play a card game with me?”  He laughed softly and nodded, thinking about his practicing speaking clearly with Cass.  “Good morning!” She spoke, trying her hardest to say it clearly.  “Good morning…” Tim mumbled trailing off, until Cass laid a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile.  “Thank you!” She smiled and told him.  He took a deep breath and responded “No, thank you!”  She gave him a thumbs up and singed “I’m so proud of you Timmy.”  Cass set down her glass of water, before giving him a small thumbs up and dorky smile from the kitchen counter, he smiled back and sat down across from Stephanie.</p><p>The next 2 hours were spent with arguing, yelling, bashful comments.  But also laughter, jokes, and all their siblings checking in on the game; most asking if they could join the next round.  (Yes, they did, but that’s a story for another day – Tim Drake, “The Nerd”) Tim playing two draw 4s in a row, which ended in Stephanie insulting him and playing a skip, a draw 2, and changing the color.  They went back and forth for a while, eventually needing another deck of cards even after reshuffling the deck.  </p><p>After Stephanie caught Tim, outside the Manor, a block away, Barbara and Cass had to come retrieve them.  They followed them only to find them mid fight, Tim’s hoodie in Steph’s right hand, Tim using a classic by pulling her blond hair, which he would later ask what shampoo she uses.  Barbara moved to pull them away before Stephanie yelled at her “TELL THIS HEATHEN TO GIVE ME THE DAMN DRAW 4 BACK!”  Barb raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes, Tim letting go of Stephanie immediately, all three of them knowing well that while Barbara wasn’t the strongest, she was not to be messed with.  Steph may have lost sight of that whilst yelling over a game.</p><p>“Stephanie. Brown. Did you just yell at me?” Barbara asked her sternly, attempting not to crack a smile. Stephanie froze as she turned to Tim. “Tim, bring me the card.” She spoke to him calmly, holding her hand out at he scrambling to give it to the stern yet humorous girl before them.  She grabbed the card, and tore it in half.  “Now. Both of you go home, finish your game, and spend time with your family.” She smiled at them, they turned to each other and started to laugh before following the two girls home.  Cass nudged him and whispered, “I’m proud of you Timmy!” before walking over to Steph “Proud of you too Stephie”</p><p>The finished the game, Tim winning ultimately, Stephanie accepting defeat, and both of them dreading the game that followed with their siblings.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>